


Behind Enemy Lines

by Dezilka24



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Geeks, M/M, Military, Violence, i can make it go boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:50:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dezilka24/pseuds/Dezilka24
Summary: military au no one asked forSadness and death reeks in warCan the squad handle the misery and hardships of it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda just an introduction of all the characters, most of you already know them but i promise it will get more intresting soon, also bear with me this is my first fic and I dont know much about the military.

"the world is a harsh place. The army is even more unforgiving," the new leader stood stoic in front of her squad. "by signing up you are taking the risk to come back under a flag, the risk we take everyday for our country," she looked around at all of us as she stood. Like she was trying to figure us all out one by one. "for some, this is a familiar place, for some this is all brand new to them. Respect each other, no matter how long you've been her you have all worked hard to be here," she focused on a few particular and familiar faces.

"within this squad there are three teams, when I call you please stand and come by me" she motioned next to her and took a folded piece of paper from her pocket. "for Team Alpha, Bellamy Blake will act as Team Leader and rifleman" The older Blake sibling stood and went to the center trying to hide the smile from his face. " Finn Collins and Monty Green will be fellow riflemen," They stood and walked in unison to their new team leader. "and Jasper Jordan will be the team's grenadier." Jasper stood and walked with a big smile as he went to the center and put an arm around Mont. Anya then motioned for them to stay there. 

"Next is Team Bravo, please come over here when called" she pointed to a clear spot a few feet away from Team A. "Acting as Team Leader for Bravo will be Lexa Woods," Anya couldn't help but smile even a little bit as Lexa stood tall and came to the center. The two exchanged looks before the leader of squadron continued, "on this team will be Nathan Miller as a rifleman, Raven Reyes as grenadier, and Lincoln Oaks as the automatic rifleman." The three all stood up and walked by their team leader, exchanging a few handshakes between the few that had never met before. 

Anya returned to her stoic expression and advanced to the last team. "Will the last team please stand over here," she motioned to an unoccupied area a few feet from the other teams. "Performing as team leader for Team Charlie is Clarke Griffin," the blonde stood went were she was told, she walked with such a purpose it was almost intimidating. "Rifleman Octavia Blake will also be on Team Charlie," the young Blake girl stood and locked eyes with her older brother, they both smiles. The older one with a proud smile, the younger with an excited and happy smile. "John Murphy will act as the grenadier of the team and Wells Jaha will play the role of automatic rifleman," the two stood up and joined the rest of their team. 

"Now remember we are one squad, we may be made up of three teams but we are one sole group. You will eat, sleep, train, and fight with each other until your terms are over so please try and get along." she spoke with a stern face. "Also, they don't call us the Grounder Infantry Squad for nothing, we are made of the best of the best so don't disappoint. We will see combat and a lot of it, so be ready at all time. That is all for now, try and familiarize with your team and your squad. Tomorrow we take off, dismissed." The teams dispersed into one large group, all chatting with one another. Clarke suggested they all take turns telling about themselves as a learning exercise, they had all agreed as no one had any better ideas and it was better than everyone talking over each other.

The largely built and tan man with the name Lincoln spoke first. "Um the names Lincoln, and this is my 2nd term."

Next up was John, he sat there eyes wide and quickly looking all around, as if he was examining everyone and everything. "I'm John but everyone calls me Murphy and this is my first term." He sighed softly after speaking like that small amount of speaking tired him out completely. 

Following him was the muscular leader of Team Alpha, Bellamy Blake. "My name is Bellamy and this is my 5th term."

After him was the younger Blake sibling, Octavia. "I am Octavia, it's my first year here," she did a small but noticeable hair flip and looked at Lincoln with a smile.

Then sat the bright eyed and bushy tailed Jasper Jordan. His uniform baggy on his skinny body. "Jasper Jordan everybody, happy to make you acquaintance," the whole group was smiling and some were just shaking their heads, especially Monty. "oh also this is my second term."

Monty was up next up, still smiling from Jasper he spoke "I'm Monty Green and it's my second year as well."  
"Woot! Go Green bean!" hollered Jasper, as Monty just tried to hide his face and we all chuckled.

Alongside him was Nathan, "Yeah uh I go by Miller usually, and it is my third year in the army."

Wells was then up to speak "I'm Wells and it's my first year."

Next was the only blonde of the group, and within the short time she spoke she made eye contact with everyone. She was so professional about it. "I am Clarke Griffin and it is my 6th term"

"Aye, i'm Finn Collins, yeah, that Collins. It's my third year by the way."

Raven who's eyes were were almost rolling out of her skull then said "I'm Raven and Collins if you don't stop with that ego this year imma make you go boom," she starred at him with such a serious look it made Finn gulp, and the rest of us were trying to hold back our laughter. "Oh and it's my fourth year by the way," she mocked FInn.

"Damn Reyes," the last team leader said with a laugh and gave Raven a high five. "Well anyway I'm Lexa and its my sixth term this year."

They all talked about random things and military things for awhile more until it got late and they all went to their temporary living quarters. The next day was going to be a new experience and they were all excited to be in this legendary squadron, under the leadership or Anya herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far, let me know what you think or if you have any constructive critisim or suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first mission yay! Or nay anyway this is a military fan fic so if your not okay with bad language or gore this isn't the fic for you so beware

CHAPTER TWO

“UP AND AT'EM SOLDIERS!” the loud and masculine voice screamed. The frightened faces from the sudden commotion made everyone realize the army was no game. The mornings were extremely early and the first day was no exception. Rushed bodies hurriedly made their beds, buttoning shirts quickly, and boots were poorly tied in haste. The troop leader was not pleased. Her disgusted face proved that enough, shaking her head as she saw the wrinkled bed sheets, some not even made the correct way. 

"Excuse me, Reyes but what is this squadron known as?” the woman stood in front of Raven with such pride, it intimidated everyone in the room.

“To be the best of the best, Ma am” Raven quickly responded looking her right in the eyes. Herself stood tall and proud but you could tell Anya Woods scared the shit out of her. The leader nodded and continued walking.

She stopped in front of the younger Blake and looked at her “And what is our motto?”

The young girl gulped and spoke with a tint of fear in her voice “Jus drein jus daun, or blood must have blood”

“Exactly,” she continued her pace once more.”Can someone tell me how we are supposed to be the best of the best and fight our hearts out for our country, if we can't even make a bed or tie our own damn shoes?” her voice continued to get louder with each word as did her disgust. No one made a peep or a single movement. The leader sighed and shook her head “get on the plane, we’re moving out now but don't think you’re getting out of a punishment, dismissed.” ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The plane ride had not been too long. They had already been on a base in Greece. The squadron had landed at around noon and had immediately been given a three mile run around the base.

“No offense Woody, but does your sister have stick up her ass?” the younger Blake spoke between breaths, struggling to keep up with the veteran.

The brunette lifted an eyebrow and gave her a look, “Okay first of all, do you mean Woody from that shitty kids movie? And she just doesn't want anyone dead, besides she’ll get easier as time passes.” The brunette had no trouble talking and running, she was barely breaking a sweat.

“Excuse you, that movie is my childhood,” the Blake pretended to be offended.

“You must have has a shitty childhood then, Blake” Lexa shot back.

“Someone's got a snake in their boot” Raven mumbled joining in on the conversation, she grinned as she spoke “You and your sister are so alike Woody”

Lexa shook her head “oh brother, this is gonna be a lon-” She was cut off by a swift blonde stealing her spot at the front of the group. Lexa took this as a challenge, she quickened her pace, matching the blonde’s. The woman looked over at lexa and smirked as she sprinted ahead even further, leaving the brunette in the dust.

“Haha look who got passed by the Griffin’ Octavia said with laughter in her voice. “Woody just got outplayed by Buzz Lightyear” Raven added with a huge smirk on her face. Lexa shot them a glare that could kill and finished the run in second. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The entire squad stood straight, hands behind their backs, and eyes on their leader, Anya.

“We have our first assignment” she exclaimed as she held the folder up. “We are to search the a nearby village for weapons of any kind. There is a big chance hostiles will be there, they will fight, and remember they don't care if they have to take their own lives to accomplish their terrible deeds.” The normally stern faced woman now had honest fear for her fellow comrades. She was our leader, she was in charge of us, so to her every loss was on her. To her, every death was her fault. “Get your gear ready, we leave at 14;00, dismissed” The squadron dispersed to get ready for the upcoming mission.

Lexa stayed behind a minute longer. Her older sister sighed, “ did you not hear me? I said get ready.”

Lexa shook her off, “Anya, those deaths weren't on you. They knew the risks.” her eyes full of compassion as she put a hand on her sister’s shoulder.

The older sibling shrugged her off “I’m fine, now go. Now. Thats an order” her stern tone suddenly returning. Lexa sighed and shook her head as she obeyed her command. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The squadron filled three armored jeeps. Each with battle ready soldiers, each team taking a single jeep. Besides Anya who was driving the Alpha jeep. There was little noise besides the roar of the engines. There were whispers of prayers from some as the first mission as a squad or just a first mission in general shook everyone's nerves. Some were sterned faced, staring off into space, trying to picture themselves anywhere but here. Yet they had all signed up, they had the choice. The mighty jeeps came to a stop behind a large building. The groups quickly gathered their gear and got into their correct teams gracefully and fast.

Leaders at the head as Anya stood before them. “You all know why we are here,” she spoke looking each of us all in the eye. “Do not harm the civilians, our war is not with them. Okay, Team alpha, you will search the left side of the town, Bravo has the center, and Charlie you've got the left side which is here. Teams ready?’ “Yes ma'am” the entire squadron answered

Bellamy led his group to the left side, checking each building on his way. His group was a quirky one. The chemistry flourished. For all of them this wasn't their first tour, but no one could be prepared for the hardships of war, let alone in Afghanistan. Collins was a peace maker, no matter how assholish this guy was, he didn't want to fight. Jordan and Green were inseparable. Already they had been getting into mischief, but now they were focused. They had each other's backs as well as the entire teams. They were frightened of all the terrible possibilities that could occur. Bellamy their leader was focused, he knew what he was doing and he'd be damned if anyone of his teammates were killed under his leadership.

Team Charlie was searching every crick and corner of every building. Griffin, the leader, took pride in her every move, her every order. Her team trusted her even with the sarcastic remarks from Murphy, She knew she could trust them too. She was already impressed with all of them. Octavia Blake was a warrior, she had a huge heart, but would never admit it. For being the younger sibling and the baby of the squad, she sure was a capable of anything. John Murphy had a good shot. He would do anything to survive, and he'd never admit it but he'd give his own life to protect and help his group survive. He look like a selfish person on the outside but inside he was soft, he was a protector at heart. Wells had been Clarke's best friend ever since they were children. Wells joined to make sure he could keep her safe, but she'd never need it. In fact he was a bit jealous of her leadership and higher rank than him, but he'd still do anything for her. They were just finishing up their routine when gunshots rang out from the center of town.

Team bravo was under fire. Luckily, they were all alive, for now at least.

Miller was searching a part of the room when one of the men came up behind him with a knife, Lexa tackled him to the ground. Lexa was stronger, but the man refused to be a prisoner and had stabbed himself in his neck, against Lexus wishes. Lexa was mortified as was her entire team, they had little time after that before bullets started to fire from outside the house.

“GET COVER NOW, GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOWS!” The leader screamed to her teammates. She pushed Miller to the ground just as a bullet whizzed above him. They were outnumbered but refused to go down without a fight. They all returned the opposing fire with their own as Lexa called for backup. The bullets kept coming and the opposing numbers grew larger.

“Reyes! You know what to do” Lexa nodded to her teammate.

She grinned in response. I’m gonna make them go boom” she said as she threw two grenades out the window towards the attackers. Two deafening explosions went off soon after, they barely had time to react. Few gunshots followed after than as the team picked them off quickly after that. Soon after they checked that the coast was clear they headed towards the jeeps.

Lexa was bandaging Lincolns’ arm that had been sliced by a bullet, just barely but every wound had the possibility of becoming infected.

“Lexa, I’m fine just a scratch” he shrugged it off as Lexa returned it with a look.

“Too bad, every wound counts”

“Then you need your cuts bandaged too”

Lexa gave him a look that could kill “No, and I'm the leader of this team and you'll do as I say”

“I’ll tell Anya, she tells you what to do, c’mon cous’ just get bandaid”

Lexa shook her head and walked towards Reyes. “Great timing with the explosives” “Is that a compliment? From the mighty Lexa Woods? What do I owe the pleasure?” The Latina said with a grin.

Lexa sighed and shook her head “what am I gonna do with you?”

 

All three teams were there now, Clarke checking out the wounds from Team Bravos interference with the enemy.

Anya was babying Lexa and trying to wipe off the dried blood on her cute. “Lexa just fucking sit still!”

“Anya! I can do it myself”

‘You won't do it at all dipshit, you need to take care of yourself” as she continued and bandaged every cut big or small.

“Hey! Guys there's a kid!” Wells yelled from were he was standing. A small girl was standing in front of him crying, he started to approach her with open arms.

“Wells no!” Clarke griffin screamed with wide eyes

“Stop!” Anya also yelled at the same time as the blonde.

But they were both too late. Within an instant there were four screams and a gunshot.

Wells was yelling and holding his throat for dear life as his a sickly red gushed all of him.

The girl lay on the ground, dead, her eyes still open with a bullet to the heart. There was no pain at least, it was an instant kill.

Murphy was frozen, standing with the gun in his hand as they were shaking.

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran to her fellow teammate, her friend. She quickly ripped cloth from his uniform and held it to his bleeding throat. The rest of the squadron hurried over besides Murphy, who was still frozen in terror, Raven went to try and comfort him. Anya made her way to the front she made eye contact with Clarke as Anya sadly shook her head.

“No, no no no he'll be okay” she looked at her best friend “he has to be okay.” Well was trying to speak but all that came from his mouth was his blood, is eyes still wide with fear. He didn't want to die.

Wells movements became less and less frequent very quickly. His pupils became smaller as he choked out a few final words. “C-Clarke, stay…. S-strong” he finally spoke as he put a hand to Clark's cheek and wiped away her tears. More tears just followed as his hand fell suddenly and his head rolled to the one side.

“May we meet again” she spoke softly trying to hold back tears and failing. She leaned in and kissed his forehead and closed his eyes. The entire squadron stayed like this for awhile until they could no longer. Anya reluctantly made them prepare to leave. They laid Wells’s body in the back of one of the jeeps with a blanket over him Clarke held his dog tags in her hands as she sat I the passenger seat and Anya drove the Charlie vehicle this time. Octavia sat in the back with Murphy as they began the absolutely silent ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good, I didn't do any proof reading but oh whale, let me know what you think or if you have any ideas


End file.
